Home is Where the Heart is
by SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: The sequel to This is Home I advise you to read that one first


**I do not own anything that you recognize! I do own Evenstar! **

**I am back! Sorry for the incredibly long wait! *hides behind Glorfindel* School is not letting me write!**

**that and soccer...made the freshman team, but it is time consuming! anyway, I know you don't want to read about my ramblings soooooo...**

**The long awaited for sequel to _This is_****_ Home:_**

Home is Where the Heart is

By Saphira

Chapter one: _Lina ten'arrna dome_

_Bang. Crash. _

The storm raged over Imladris; the wind whipped through the trees, ripping the leaves from their branches. The wind raced throughout the valley, rattling windows and the eaves. The icy rain pounded the ground drenching the few elves who had risked going out. It pounded the roofs and dashed against the windows making the elves look at the windows in worry, hopping that the glass would hold.

The elves inside the Last Homely House were in the Hall of Fire, listening to the minstrels and talking. The twin Lord and Lady were in a corner of the hall, talking and watching as the elves started to dance to the music. "I told you we would find them here." "Yes, yes alright." Elrond and Evenstar groaned, they had hoped that they would be able to avoid their two friends tonight; apparently not.

Glorfindel grinned as he approached his lord and lady, Erestor trailing behind, "what are doing back here _melloneamin_?" "Hiding from you," said Evenstar bluntly.

"Now, why would want to do that?"

"You know why, Glorfindel."

" Yes, but I have found some very pretty elleths and I know a couple of ellons who wouldn't mind dancing with you Star."

Both Elrond and Evenstar looked like they wanted to murder their friend. A couple elves who happened to be nearby, smiled compassionately at their lord and lady; it was no secret that Glorfindel was trying to merry off the twin elves. There was a rumor that High King Gil-galad had given the task to the balrog slayer saying that his heralds needed sensible elves in their lives that will keep them from being reckless and getting themselves and each other killed. There were quite a few elves that agreed with the rumor, whether it was true or not, their lord and lady got into too many dangerous situations.

"Glorfindel," said Erestor, "I thought we had agreed that Evenstar would never find anyone and that the future of Imladris rested with Elrond?"

"Excuse me?" Said Evenstar.

"I have to agree with Erestor on this one Star," said Elrond grinning at his twin.

Evenstar snorted and muttered something along the lines of irritating counsellors and annoying brothers. Glorfindel grinned at his friend and said, "there is still hope for you my lady."

"No there isn't," said Elrond. Evenstar glared at her twin, "like you'll find love."

"Maybe I will!"

"I doubt it."

Erestor turned to Glorfindel, annoyed, "look what you've done now! It will be hours before they stop!"

"Have faith Erestor, they will have to stop eventually."

Erestor groaned and face-palmed, why did he get stuck with the annoying Balrog slayers and aggravating twins?!

_Home is Where the Heart is_

_Bang. Crash._

Lindir woke with a start and sat up abruptly. He got out of bed, went to the window, and looked out. He saw the rain pouring down in torrents and the black thunder clouds above. He jumped as lightening struck the ground and briefly wondered if it was possible for lightening to strike the house; he wisely decided not to dwell on it.

Lindir retreated back to the bed, got in, and brought the covers up to his chin. He tried to go back to sleep, but could not. Memories started plaguing him of his past and of another dark stormy night...

_Flashback_

_"Lindir wake up!" The little elfling woke, startled to see his mother standing above him. "Come ion nin, we must hurry." _

_"What is happening?"_

_"An orc patrol has been seen and we are all going into hiding until they pass."_

_Lindir got out of bed and his mother helped him put on something warm before picking him up and hurrying out of the room. The elf lady ran out of the house as horns sounded signaling the orcs arrival. The village erupted into chaos as elves ran everywhere trying to get to safety and trying to defend the women and children. The orcs stampeded through the streets cutting down elves who dared to stand in their way and behind them, a darkness as black as death itself, came sweeping in razing half the village in one blow._

_ Lindir's mother ran through the streets as storm clouds gathered overhead and unleashed their rain, drenching everyone and everything. The lady quickly assessed her situation and came to a decision quickly. She hurried into a nearby house and went down into the cellar. There she set down her son and crouched down in front of him, "Stay here until someone comes to get you or the orcs have passed."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I must help the other women and children find places of safety."_

_"You will come back wont you?"_

_The elven lady smiled at her son sadly, how could she tell him that he most likely wouldn't see her again? "I will try. Remember that I love you and will always be with you." She kissed him and hugged him for the last time before leaving the building, never to return. She would die trying to save the women and children and with her last breath she cast a spell that would spare the house where she had hidden her son; thus died Lady Lindel the last of the Ithil'Quessir._

_End Flashback_

Lindir didn't realize that he had been crying until the tears started falling on his hands. He struggled to hold back his tears, but it was no use, the tears fell and he buried his head into his arms as the rain crashed against the window.

_Home is Where the Heart is_

Elrond and Evenstar had managed to loose their two matchmakers to two elleths who had been eyeing them all night, much to Erestor's irritation. The twins walked down the corridor silently, listening to the rain falling against the glass. They were just passing through the family wing, when Evenstar stopped and stood still, listening.

"What is it Evenstar?"

Evenstar shook her head, "I could have sworn I heard crying, but it is hard to tell with the rain falling."

Elrond stood still and strained his ears trying to hear above the rain pounding against the roof; he shook his head, "It is hard to hear anything with the rain. Why would you hear crying? I believe everyone is in the Hall of Fire," Evenstar shrugged, "I do not kn-"

Suddenly she closed her eyes and hit her head against the wall, "we are idiots." Elrond stared at his twin, unsure of what was happening, "Evenstar?"

Evenstar turned and looked at her brother, "we are idiots," she said again. "Not everyone is in the Hall."

Elrond stared at his sister for a split second before realization dawned on him and he turned slightly pale, "Valar, we are terrible foster parents."

The two siblings quickly ran down the corridor, surprisingly managing not to knock anything over in their haste. They quickly made it to the room they were looking for and went in, silently hoping that they were not to late. The room was dark except for the hair of the one they were looking for, which was glowing in the dark.

"Lindir?" Asked Evenstar quietly. The little elfling looked up allowing the twins to see his tear stained face and watery golden eyes.

"Oh Lindir," said Evenstar quietly and she hurried over to the bed, picked up the elfling, and sat down curling up slightly. Elrond went over to the bed, sat down, and stroked the long sliver white hair.

"We're so sorry Lindir," said Elrond quietly, he then trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Lindir looked up at his two foster parents who were looking at each other clearly uncertain as to what to do now. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder causing Lindir to whimper and bury his head in Evenstar's neck. She gently rubbed his back and looked at Elrond a question in her silver eyes.

_'What do we do?'_

Elrond didn't respond, he started humming instead, a song that Evenstar instantly remembered from their childhood. She started humming along with him and she felt Lindir relaxe in her arms as she and Elrond continued humming. There was another great clap of thunder and she felt Lindir grip her tunic in fright. Evenstar looked at her brother, _'Now what do we do?'_

_'Sing'_

Evenstar stopped humming and started to sing the song from their childhood:

_'Little child, be not afraid_

_the rain pounds hard against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid _

_though thunder explodes and lighting flash_

_illuminates, your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

Lindir started to relaxe back into her arms as she continued singing:

_And someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_this same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and lands_

_and forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_in the morning_

Evenstar stopped singing and Elrond started singing instead:

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask_

_your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

Lindir's eyes started drooping as the singing continued:

_And someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_and forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_in the morning_

Elrond stopped singing and let Evenstar hum as he thought of the next part of the song and the memories that it brought to mind. Memories of a time long ago when things were simpler and not as dark as it is now. As Elrond relived those memories Evenstar began to quietly sing again:

_For you know,_

_once even I was_

_a little child_

_and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone _

_always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

Elrond was shaken out of his memories by his sister's voice hitching up as she tried hard not to start crying. He gently hugged her and took over singing:

_Well, now I am grown_

_and these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_but it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

Evenstar managed to keep the tears back as she shakily began to sing with her brother:

_And I hope that you'll know,_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws _

_you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_and forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world __that you see_

_in the morning_

Lindir had fallen back asleep awhile ago, but the twins kept singing as memories flooded back of when they were just kids and there were still three of them:

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here_

_in the morning_

_Home is Where the Heart is_

The next day had barely started when Erestor and Glorfindel finally found their Lord and Lady asleep with Lindir curled up between them. The two friends stood by the door and watched the threesome sleep for a while, silence between them.

"Erestor."

"Hmm"

"The rain has stopped."

Erestor turned toward the window and saw that Glorfindel was right, the rain had stopped and the moon was coming out from behind the clouds, lighting up Lindir's silver white hair and reflecting off the twin's silver eyes.

"This elfling is the key," said Erestor suddenly. Glorfindel turned toward his friend, a question in his blue eyes.

"The key to lightening up the twin's lives and filling in the hole that Elros' death brought."

Glorfindel nodded, "Lindir will bring delight to their lives and perhaps ours as well."

Erestor nodded and quietly said, "_Quel kaima a'mael uma"_

*** Elvish Translations**

_Lina ten'arrna dome~ Lullaby for a Stormy Night (actual translation: song for storm night)_

_melloneamin~ my friends_

_ellon~ male elf_

_elleths~ female elf_

_ion nin~ my son_

_Quel kaima a'mael uma~ Sleep well beloved ones (actual translation: sleep well beloved one)_

_Lullaby for a Stormy Night~ Vienna Teng_

_Ithil'Quessir~ moon elf*_

_*I don't think this is canon, but moon elves are little more magical than other elves, they get their hair color from the moon and their magic is from the light of the moon...this may or may not appear again, I haven't decided yet._

**Arthur Note:**

Wow, it took a long time to write this sequel...

let me know what you think!

If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, let me know!

Hopefully I will be able to update one more time before the new year.

Just to let you know I will _**NOT**_abandon this story, it will just take me awhile to update while there is this thing called school.

One more thing the time line is not exact, but Gil-galad is still alive. Also you will see _italicized _words and sentences; I forgot to mention this in my first story, but that is Elrond and Evenstar talking to one another in their minds. In my world I always thought that elven twins or triplets could communicate via telepathy. so yeah, sorry for any confusion.

Until next time melloneamin!

Namaarie!

***The Hobbit the Battle of the Five Armies comes out in 6 days!**

**who's going to see it?!**


End file.
